Battle of the Dragon-types!/Transcript
(The group is heading for the Blackthorn Gym. They had to briefly stop because Caber's mom, Emily, who was coming with them, nearly forgot her sandals.) Emily: I'm a little absent-minded at times. (smiles) (Also with them were Latios and Latias. Sugar had on a different attire than usual. She looked like she was dressed like a cheerleader.) Polly: Hey, Sugar, why are you dressed like that? Sugar: '''I'm gonna cheer for Caber! This is his final Gym Battle, and I wanna support him as best I can! '''Emily: I see you're really fond of my son, dear. (Sugar blushes. Soon they arrived at the Gym.) Big Faye: I'll wait for you guys out here. Good luck with your last Gym Battle, Caber. Caber: Thanks, Big Faye. Emily: Take care now, dear. Others: See ya later! (So Caber and the others, along with Latios and Latias entered the Gym, where Clair was waiting.) Emily: Clair, we're here! Clair: (comes in) Ah, welcome everyone. So, Caber, are you ready for our Gym Battle? Caber: As I'll ever be. Clair: Alright. This Gym Battle will be 4-on-4. The battle's over when either Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. In addition, only you are allowed to make substitutions. Caber: You got it. (Sugar meanwhile was practicing cheers for Caber with her Pokémon. Rainbow is tickling Cupcake with little pompoms.) Cupcake: Ivysaur Saur Ivysaur! (Stop it, Rainbow!) (Meanwhile, a pool was revealed in the Gym field, and they were soon to know why.) Clair: (brings out a Poké Ball) Now for round 1. Go, Kingdra! Kingdra: (appears; calls out) Polly: Whoa, what's that Pokémon? Emily: It's a Kingdra, Polly. It's the evolved form of Seadra. Polly: Wow. Seadra evolves into that? Joel: Sure does. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seadra. A Water and Dragon type. Normally at rest on the ocean floor, but in theories of high activity, even a yawn has enough power to create whirlpools. Caber: (brings out Safari Ball) Go, Seadra! Seadra: (appears) Do-do! (Seadra saw who she'd be battling and was a bit surprised.) Caber: Don't let Kingdra intimidate you, Seadra. Remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. (Kingdra used Yawn, but Seadra ducked under the water to avoid it. Then Seadra used Double-Edge, taking Kingdra quite be surprise. Kingdra used Dragon Pulse, but Seadra used Agility to dodge and used Icy Wind. This move slowed Kingdra's speed a bit, but she then used Hyper Beam on Seadra. But Seadra used Smokescreen and used that distraction to dive into the water again. Finally, Seadra used Dragon Rage, powering it up with Hydro Pump. Kingdra was knocked out. Upon seeing this, Sugar and her Pokémon did a cheer for Caber.) Sugar: '''Yay! '''Rainbow: '''Ursa! '''Cupcake: Saur! (glows a bit) Saur? (Sugar saw Cupcake glow a bit and was a bit concerned. Meanwhile, Clair and Caber both returned their Pokémon.) Clair: Interesting idea, to merge that Dragon Rage with Hydro Pump. Caber: Well, I kinda have a habit of thinking outside the box. Clair: (brings out another Poké Ball) Well let's see if your outta the box thinking'll help ya with this one. Go, Gyarados! Clair's Gyarados: (appears; roars) Polly: Whoa. That's a regular colored Gyarados, right? Amy: Sure is, Polly. Makes me wonder what Pokémon Caber's gonna use. Caber: (brings out Lure Ball) I'll just fight fire with fire. Go, Gyarados! Caber's Gyarados: (appears: roars) Polly: Well, at least we can tell which Gyarados is which. Joel: That's for sure. Amy: Leaves me to wonder though. Which Gyarados is the stronger one? (They were about to find out. Clair's Gyarados started with Hurricane, while Caber's Gyarados used Twister. Clair's Gyarados then used Hyper Beam, but Caber's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. Then Caber's Gyarados used Incinerate on the water a few times.) Polly: What's he doing? (Joel and Amy shrugged. Suddenly they saw that the water level in the pool was shrinking.) Emily: I think I know. Caber wants to make things difficult for Clair's Gyarados. Others: Huh? Emily: Caber knows that Water-type Pokémon can dive underwater to dodge attacks. So he's having his Gyarados shrink the water level of the pool so Clair's Gyarados'll have nowhere to hide. Others: (understandingly) Ohhhh. (Sure enough, with one last Incinerate, the water evaporated completely. Then Caber's Gyarados used Dragon Tail and Dragon Rage on his opponent, knocking Clair's Gyarados out. Once more, Sugar and her Pokémon cheered for Caber.) Sprinkle: 'Ralts! ''(Suddenly, Cupcake felt her body glow again. She realized that she was about to evolve and immediately started to resist it. Polly noticed this.) '''Polly: Guys, there's something wrong with Cupcake. (Joel, Amy, and Emily saw this. Emily started to think. Meanwhile, Clair and Caber both returned their respective Gyarados as the pool area closed its doors.) Clair: Well, Caber, you've certainly trained that Gyarados well. Caber: Yeah, well, your Gyarados is no slouch either. Clair: (brings out another Poké Ball) Now onto the next one. Go, Aerodactyl! Aerodactyl: (appears) Aero! Polly: Whoa! Amy: An Aerodactyl?! Kinda scary. Joel: It'd be more scary if it were a wild Pokémon. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. A Rock and Flying type. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon that roamed the skies in the Mesozoic era. Its teeth are like saw blades. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) We'll fight fossil to fossil. Go, Tyrantrum! Tyrantrum: (appears) Tyrantrum! Amy: Whoa. I wonder who would have the advantage here. Joel: Well, I know they're both Rock-types, but Aerodactyl is a Flying-type and Tyrantrum is a Dragon-type. Who knows? Polly: You can do it, Tyrantrum! (Cupcake meanwhile stopped glowing. She sighed, hoping her evolution cycle wouldn't kick in again. Meanwhile, Tyrantrum used Rock Polish so that he could move faster. Aerodactyl used Ancient Power, while Tyrantrum used Bide, returning the attack back at twice the power. Aerodactyl then used Crunch, but Tyrantrum retaliated with Fire Fang, causing some damage to Aerodactyl's wing, and used Head Smash. Aerodactyl attempted Ancient Power again, but Tyrantrum used Draco Meteor. Aerodactyl tried to dodge but the Fossil Pokémon was soon hit and fell to the ground, knocked out. Once more, Sugar and her Pokémon cheered for Caber.) Sugar: 'Yay! ''(waves her pompoms) Go, Caber! (Suddenly, Sugar saw Cupcake glowing again. Meanwhile, Caber and Clair returned Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl into their Poké Balls and saw what was happening.) '''Sugar: Oh no. Cupcake? (Cupcake was once again resisting her evolution.) Amy: It looks like Cupcake's about to evolve. Joel: Yeah... But she seems to be resisting. Polly: But why? Sugar: I know why... Cupcake knows I don't want her to evolve into Venusaur. Polly: What? But why not? Sugar: '''Well, Venusaur are huge, and I don't really like large Pokémon. Also, they just look really scary. '''Emily: Hmm... I think I have just the thing. (digs up something in her pocket) Here, Sugar. Give Cupcake this; It's an Everstone. This should prevent her evolution. (Sugar immediately grabbed the Everstone and gave it to Cupcake. Upon touching it, Cupcake stopped glowing.) Cupcake: (sighs with relief) Saur... Sugar: (sighs with relief) Whew! Thanks again, Mrs. McToss! Emily: (smiles) ''You're welcome, dear. '''Clair:' Well I'm glad that little problem's straightened out. And Caber, you've proven to be a worthy opponent so far. (brings out another Poké Ball) Now let's see if you can defeat my main Dragon-type. Go, Dragonair! Dragonair: (appears; calls out) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. A Dragon type. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Well, time to see what we're made of, buddy. Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears, roars) Clair: So it's finally come down to this. A battle between my Dragonair, and your Charizard. Caber: It certainly has. Sugar: (wave her pompoms) Go, Caber, go, Caber, go, go, go! (Sugar's Pokémon, along with Latios and Latias joined in cheering for Caber and Charizard. Dragonair started with Aqua Jet, but Charizard grabbed the Dragon Pokémon and flung her to the other end of the Gym. Then Dragonair used Dragon Tail, but Charizard his own Dragon Tail, following it up with Brick Break. Dragonair then used Dragon Rush, forcing Charizard back a bit.) Caber: Time to power up. (touches his Key Stone) Charizard, Mega Evolve! (With that, Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X!) Sugar: (wave her pompoms) Go, Caber, go, Caber, go, go, go! Clair: Now that's what I wanted to see. (Dragonair used Thunder Wave, but Mega Charizard X used Blast Burn to counter it. Then Mega Charizard X used Thunder Punch and followed it up with Fire Punch. Dragonair used Dragon Rush once more, but Mega Charizard X used Flare Blitz. Then Mega Charizard X used Dragon Rage, merging it with Overheat, causing a massive explosion. When it finally cleared, Mega Charizard X and Dragonair were panting from exhaustion. In the end, Dragonair fainted while Mega Charizard X remained standing, roaring with pride. Sugar and her Pokémon cheered once more, for both Caber and Mega Charizard X.) Sugar: Yaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!! They did it!!! They did it!!! (Mega Charizard X reverted back to his regular form while Clair returned her Dragonair.) Clair: (smiles) Well, Em, that's quite a son you raised. Emily: Thanks, Clair. Clair: You definitely exceeded my expectations today, Caber. I'm sure you'll make a great Dragon Master someday. Caber: (scratches his head) Well, I couldn't have done it alone, y'know. My Pokémon did most of the work. Clair: Nonsense. You inspired your Pokémon to be all they could be, and this battle today proved it. (brings out a Rising Badge) Here's the Rising Badge, proof that you won at the Blackthorn Gym. Caber: (accepts it) Thanks, Clair. Clair: (brings out a Dragon Scale) And here's a little something for your Seadra. Caber: A Dragon Scale? Clair: Mm-hmm. Give it to your Seadra, and she'll level up and become a Kingdra herself. Caber: (accepts the Dragon Scale) Thanks, ma'am. I'm sure it'll come in handy. (Sugar ran up to Caber and hugged him around the neck. Polly smiles.) Sugar: That was so great, Caber! Polly: And Charizard was better than ever! Caber: (blushes) Thanks, you guys. (Charizard blushed as well. Latios flew over to Caber and telepathically told him he was inspired by that battle and wants to go with him.) Caber: (pause) I see. Guys, looks like Latios wants to join my team. (Latios nodded. And Latias flew over to Sugar, telling her telepathically that she wanted to travel with Sugar as well.) Sugar: Wow! You wanna join my team, Latias? (Latias nodded, and Sugar smiled.) Sugar: '''In that case... I'd love to have you, Latias! '''Caber: And I'd be honored to have you, Latios. (Caber then brought out the Fast Ball he got from Kurt and touched Latios with it, while Sugar brought out the Friend Ball she got from Kurt and touched Latias with it. Both Eon Pokémon got sucked into their respective apricorn Poké Balls. They each wiggled a little until finally they stopped, signaling a successful capture for both Trainers.) Polly: Alright! We got some new friends. Emily: I think I know a good nickname for Latias, too. How bout Gala? Sugar: Gala... (smiles) I like it! Gala it is. Emily: Well, everyone, dinner's on me! (The kids and Pokémon cheered.) Sugar: Ms. Clair, would you like to join us? Clair: (smiles) I'd like to. It's been a while since I've had Emily's cooking. Polly: C'mon you guys! Big Faye'll wanna know about all this! (They all went outside and met up with Big Faye.) Big Faye: So, how'd it go? Caber: Well... I now have enough Badges to participate in the Johto League Silver Conference. Sugar and Polly: (in unison) It was AMAZING!! Big Faye: (gets excited) ALRIGHT!!! (Big Faye started hopping up and down, causing the ground to quake around her friends.) Emily, Clair, Joel, Amy, Polly: Whoa! Caber: Big Faye, please stop! Sugar: You're causing the ground to quake! (Immediately, Big Faye stopped hoping and giggled with embarrassment.) Polly: Thank you. Caber: We'll leave in the morning. Right now, let's eat! Others: Yeah! Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts